Bit
Bit, known as in Japan, is one of the members of the Nightmare Police, along with his partner Byte. He is the faster of the pair. Bit is arrogant and very confident of his abilities. Appearances ''Mega Man X3'' After defeating two of the eight bosses in Dopple Town, Dr. Doppler orders the Nightmare Police to capture X for him, alive if possible. Bit will then appear as a sub-boss in the stages until he is defeated. If he is not defeated by using his weaknesses, he merely retreats, and X will have to face him and Byte again in the first Doppler stage in their combined form, Godkarmachine O Inary. If Bit is defeated with Frost Shield or Triad Thunder, he will be destroyed and won't appear later, but if only Bit or Byte survive, they will still be able to change into Godkarmachine O Inary. Attacks Bit, being the faster of the two, uses agile air based attacks. Most of the time, at the beginning of each battle he will throw a spinning ring which travels across the room and will trap X if he runs into it. He will follow X's position from the opposite side of the room and will charge at him with his saber. After about 1/2 of his health is depleted, he will unleash a homing meteor-like projectile which can cause a decent amount of damage to X. Furthermore, when about 2/3 of his health is depleted, his attacks become faster, and he releases two rings and two homing meteors at X. Other appearances *Bit has a cameo appearance in the opening of Mega Man X5, where he's fighting against Zero. *Bit appears in Mega Man Zero 2 as one of Phoenix Magnion's attacks, where he is using the shield that appears in his artwork. Other media ''Rockman X3'' manga Bit and Byte are the Nightmare Police created by Doppler. Their bodies are made of thousands of small mechanical worms made of chips that can turn Reploids into Mavericks. They attack the Maverick Hunters' base and fight against Zero, Blast Hornet, Blizzard Buffalo, Tunnel Rhino and Neon Tiger, having the advantage in the battle despite being outnumbered. After X's recovery, he goes to the battle and destroys Bit's shield and arm with one charged shot. They decide to retreat after this. After the defeat of the eight Maverick bosses, they make an announcement on Christmas Eve to challenge X and Zero. Bit and Byte manage to defeat them with ease, capturing and locking them into a powerful drilling machine that would kill them, showing it on a screen in Doppler Town. Dr. Cain and Marty went to the rescue, with Marty's pirates distracting Byte and several Mavericks while she goes to their location to give X the four power up chips found by the reformed Mavericks. Bit sees Marty approaching and confronts her, beating her nearly to death while mocking her attempt to save them and forcing her watch them die. As the drill above X's head begins to make contact, she escapes Bit's grasp and throws the chips to X in a last attempt to save him, and a large explosion occurs, Bit laughing and screaming "Merry Christmas" at X's supposed death. However, the explosion was caused by X, who gained his new armor thanks to the chips and destroyed the drills. X fires at Bit, causing heavy damage to him and destroying several Mavericks that were at distance with Byte. Seeing this, Byte returns to help Bit and Doppler appears with a dragon made of his chip worms. Byte asks Doppler to help Bit, but he makes his dragon attack with a powerful blast in the area X and the others were at, the attack hitting Bit, Byte and Zero, who didn't have time to avoid it. Damaged, Byte (holding Bit, who appears to be either unconscious or dead) asks Doppler to give them a chance to defeat X, and he drops several worms to combine them into Godkarmachine O Inary. Despite the power increase, none of their attacks work on X, and X takes down both Godkarmachine O Inary and Dr. Doppler's dragon with one shot. As a last attempt to defeat X, their remains merged into a giant two headed worm-like monster, but it collapsed before it could attack because of the damage they had received. Archie Comics In the crossover Worlds Unite, Bit is one of the Mavericks revived by Sigma, being seen alongside Byte in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #274. Quotes from Mega Man X3 *''"Affirmative, Dr. Doppler!"'' * "Welcome, X. I'm Bit. I have my orders. You are to be destroyed." * "It... It is not possible for you to contain so much power... The next time we meet the result shall be different!" * "This Reploid's special abilities are too... N... No it can't be... Gahhhhhh!!" (Death; defeated using his weakness.) * "We've been waiting for you X!" (Doppler's Lab with Byte.) * "Take a look at these new upgrades!" (Said together with Byte, before Godkarmachine O Inary transformation.) * "X, you fought well to defeat Byte. But I will not go down so easily! The victory over Byte was your last!" (Doppler's Lab alone.) Merchandise An interchangeable armor model of Bit was released by Bandai's Mega Armor series before the line was canceled. He was also released as a miniature in the series Rockman Factory Super Max Rockman. All of them were released only in Japan. Gallery X3BitBack.png|Bit's back. MMX3BitPrototype.png|Bit's sprite in the Mega Man X3 Prototype (August) X5SZ3.jpg|Bit's cameo appearance from the opening sequence of Mega Man X5. Trivia *The names of the Nightmare Police members come from Bit and Byte, two units of digital information in computing and telecommunications. Bit's Japanese name is derived from Vajra, a Sanskrit word meaning both thunderbolt and diamond. "Vajra" is also the name of a short metal weapon that is symbolically used in Buddhism, Jainism and Hinduism. *His appearance is based on ancient Jomon and Nara period tribal Japanese outfits, and to those representing the ancient Shinto gods; some parts of his body resemble Magatamas, and the details in his head resemble the mizura hairstyle. **How he is weak against the Frost Shield and the Triad Thunder may draw reference to the battle of the Shinto gods Takemikazuchi and Takeminakata, which is believed to be one of the origins of Japanese martial arts and wrestling; according to the tale, Takeminakata grabbed at Takemikazuchi's arm, but the latter was able to transform it into an icicle, and then into a blade, making it hard to subdue him. Takemikazuchi is also known to be a god of lightning and swords. *In both the video game and manga, Bit has the ability to levitate through unknown means. *In his artwork, Bit uses a shield, but he doesn't use one in the battle against him in Mega Man X3, instead using a beam saber which has yet to be seen in any form of artwork. Interestingly, he does use the shield when he appears as a blue hologram in Mega Man Zero 2, as one of Phoenix Magnion's attacks and in his cameo in Mega Man X5's flashback where he fights against Zero, although neither his shield or fighting him as Zero are possible in the game *Bit was one of three Mavericks, alongside Vile MK-2 and Return X, to be made into a model kit in the Mega Armor series. Like the others, he was originally released as a conversion kit and later released as an independent model. The model kit features his shield, which can be attached to his back. *The scene of Bit wishing Merry Christmas in the Rockman X3 manga is often used as a joke in Japan. Every year, the author of the manga, Iwamoto Yoshihiro, posts a parody of the scene on his site during Christmas, where Bit has exaggerated expressions. It has also become a recurrent meme among hardcore Mega Man fans. Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Mavericks Category:Mega Man X3 bosses Category:Reploids Category:Male Reploids Category:Humanoid design Category:Deceased Category:Nightmare Police Category:Doppler Army